Feeling Kokimi
by Mie Ame
Summary: Se desarrolla justo después del final de Tears of Love. Pareja: Taito.


**Feeling - Kokimi**

By Mie Ame

------------------------

Feeling - Kokimi

------------------------

"Y... De que quería hablar Ken, con Takeru?" pregunta Yamato, después de un larga silencio.

"Sería indiscreto, de mi parte, deírcelos" contesta Laid, seriamente, desilusionando a Taichi y Yamato "Pero aún así se los diré!" sonriendo.

"Eres una chica extraña" comenta Taichi, divertido.

"Gracias" dice Laid, MUY sonriente "Bueno, pero ese no era el tema. De lo que Ken-kun quería hablar con Takeru-chan, era referente a sus sentimientos hacia él"

"Podrías decirnos cuáles son esos sentimientos?" pregunta Taichi con curiosidad.

"Ah... A Ken-kun le gusta Takeru-chan.." contesta Laid, como si fuera lo más lógico.

Yamato y Taichi se detuvieron en seco. Al captar por completo las palabras de Laid, dos grandes sonrisas se mostraron en sus rostros.

"Sabía que les agradaría la noticia!" dice Laid.

Llegaron al departamento de la familia Ichijouji.

"Ok, ya estamos aquí" dice Yamato, sonriendo.

"Si. Sana y salva" agrega Taichi, igualmente sonriendo.

"Gracias por acompañarme" dice Laid "Sin ustedes, el camino a casa habría sido MUY aburrido, ya que Kurumon y Wormmon se quedaron aquí"

"Quién es Kurumon?" preguntan Taichi y Yamato.

"Es mi compañero digimon" contesta Laid "Ah! Por cierto. Quiero darles algo. Acompáñenme, por favor"

Ambos chicos siguieron a la niña hasta su habitación. Allí, ella se acercó a su escritorio y, de un cajón, sacó 2 cadenas con sus respectivos dijes en forma de tréboles de 4 hojas, todo esto de un hermoso color plateado.

"Qué son?" se atrevió a preguntar Yamato.

"Se llaman Clovers. Los compré una vez que fui a Irlanda. Se dice que mantienen la estabilidad en las parejas" contesta Laid, entregándole uno a cada uno "Pero los dos deben usarlos"

"Gracias" dicen Yamato y Taichi.

"Pero.. por qué nos los das a nosotros?" pregunta Taichi, viendo a Laid, con curiosidad.

"Pues que ustedes dos no son pareja?" contesta Laid con otra pregunta. Los dos chicos enrojecieron notablemente "Por eso se los di. Me pareció adecuado agradecerles que me hayan acompañado a casa, con ese par de amuletos que yo compré para darlos a mis primeros amigos. Ya que _esos_ , son ustedes, no veo por qué no dárselos.. ¿verdad, Kurumon?"

"Si! A los amigos, un regalo y un beso les das" canta Kurumon, subiendo al hombro de la niña "Porque sin ellos no te vas. Y olvidarlos tú no has" con cada oración sube más, hasta llegar a la cabeza de su compañera, adoptando una posición 'Shakespieresca'.

"Baja de allí, Kurumon" pide Laid, tomándolo en brazos.

"Ese es el digimon que estaba contigo el otro día" comenta Yamato "Se llama Kurumon?"

"Si, así se llama" contesta Laid sonriendo.

"Laid-chan, Ken-chan! Ya están aquí?" pregunta Wormmon, entrando a la habitación.

"Konban ha, Wormmon!" exclama Laid, abrazando al digimon, con gran ternura "Ken-kun se quedó un rato más con Takeru-chan. No creo que tarden mucho"

"Ah, bueno. Lo que pasa es que quería ir al Digimundo por unos días. Para seguir preparando el regalo de cumpleaños de Ken-chan" explica Wormmon.

"Mmm.. No falta mucho para eso?" pregunta Taichi.

"Si, Taichi, pero le estoy haciendo algo muy especial a Ken-chan, y requiere de mucho tiempo" contesta Wormmon.

"Puedo ir contigo para ayudarte, Wormmon?" pregunta Kurumon.

"Si, me serías de gran ayuda" contesta Wormmon, sonriente.

"Puedo ir, verdad, Laid?" pregunta Kurumon, anhelante.

"Claro" contesta Laid, con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos digimons se acercaron a la computadora y la encendieron. Laid abrió la puerta la Digimundo y ambos digimons entraron, prometiendo que regresarían en una semana, y Wormmon pidió que cuidaran a Ken.

"Quieren algo de tomar?" pregunta Laid, saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguida por los dos chicos mayores.

"Si, me gustaría una soda" contesta Taichi, sonriendo.

"Oye! Se más educado" regaña Yamato, dándole un codazo.

"Pero ella me preguntó. Además, tengo sed" reclama Taichi, sobándose el estómago "Ni modo de que me quedara callado... Aunque.. tienes razón"

"N... ¿?" Yamato iba a continuar la discusión, pero.. Taichi le dió la razón a la 1ª??.. esos amuletos sí que funcionaban bien.

"De qué la soda, Taichi-san?" pregunta Laid, mostrando el contenido del refrigerador.

"De uva" contesta Taichi, inmediatamente que ve su sabor predilecto figurar entre los que había para elegir "Por cierto. Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Wormmon te llamó así hace un momento" contesta Laid, entregándole la soda "Ahora sólo me pregunto cuáles son sus digimons... Una soda, Yamato-san?"

"Y cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunta Yamato "Ah! Y, no, gracias. Taichi me compartirá un poco de la suya"

"Como quieras" dice Laid, cerrando el refrigerador y abriendo su refresco "Bueno, ayer, mientras acompañaba a Ken-kun, estábamos platicando y me dijo cómo te llamas y que eres hermano de Takeru-chan. Así me enteré. Porque Ken-kun iba conmigo ayer ¿sabes?"

"Ah, así que es por eso.." dice Yamato, ve un papel pegado en la puerta del refrigerador. Cosa que está acostumbrado a ver en su casa "Qué es ese recado?"

"Cuál?" pregunta Laid, volteando a ver. Toma la nota y, como avanza con la lectura, va poniendo cara de _Que qué? Ay, dios_ "Es de mis tíos. Dicen que, como saben que Ken-kun y yo podemos cuidarnos bien, irán a Hawai para celebrar su aniversario y regresarán en dos semanas. Ay! Que horror! Me voy a quedar solita! Para qué le dije a Kurumon que podría ir?"

"Pero Ken va a estar contigo. Tranquilízate" pide Taichi.

"Ah... Se me había olvidado" sonríe Laid, avergonzada.

"Tadaima!" anuncia Ken, entrando con Takeru, a la cocina.

"Ken-kun. Tenemoslacasaparanosotrossolosdurantedossemanas!" grita Laid, brincando a los brazos de su primo y zarandeándolo, llena de emoción.

"Espera.. detente, Laid... No te entendí nada de lo que me dijiste" dice Ken, quitándosela de encima.

"Que tus papás se fueron a Hawai. Por 2 semanas tendremos la casa para nosotros solitos" explica Laid, respirando agitadamente "Podremos invitar amigos a quedarse una o dos noches.."

"Acaso estás, o te volviste, loca?" pregunta Ken, serio "Nos meteríamos en problemas"

"No dejaron dicho que no lo hiciéramos" explica Laid, sonriendo "Además, no me negarás que te gustaría que Takeru-chan se quedara" Ken no respondió, sólo se puso rojo de pies a cabeza "Haremos una pijamada de tres.. Ustedes también se quedarán?" dirigiéndose a los 2 chicos mayores.

"No, gracias" contesta Yamato.

"Nosotros tendremos nuestra propia pijamada.. privada" explica Taichi, pícaramente, mientras se acercan a la puerta.

"Ah.. Diviértanse!" dice Laid, muy sonriente, al verlos salir "Ven, Takeru-chan. Buscaremos una pijama de Ken-kun, que te quede"

Ambos fueron a la recámara de Ken, seguidos por él mismo, y revisaron el closet, encontrando una pijama beige, que le quedaba muy bien a Takeru.

---------------

"Laid es una niña muy extraña" comenta Taichi "Cualquier otra persona hubiera armado un escándalo al saber que su primo tiene esa clase de inclinaciones"

"Creo que me gustaría que Shio fuese así" explica Yamato "Sabes lo que hará cuando le diga? Dejará de hablarme, además de que criticará mi comportamiento a espaldas mías"

"Cálmate, no es para tanto" dice Taichi "Ni que le gustaras tanto"

"No soy yo quien la trae babeando, tonto" exclama Yamato "Eres tú!"

"Yo? Y por qué yo?" pregunta Taichi, sorprendido "Creí que eras tú a quien todas las chicas perseguían"

"Tal vez sea por la misma razón por la que me atraes a mí" contesta Yamato, seductoramente.

"Oye! Estamos en un lugar público, Yamato" exclama Taichi.

"Pero no hay nadie" dice Yamato, en el mismo tono que antes.

"Mejor espera a que lleguemos a tu casa" pide Taichi.

"De acuerdo" contesta Yamato, regresando a su tono normal "Pero allí me cobraré ésta que dejaste pasar" cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

----

Al llegar a casa de Yamato donde, por cierto, no había nadie ...

----

"Ahora estamos _completamente_ solos.." dice Yamato, volviendo a usar una voz seductora y traviesa. Jalando a Taichi hasta su habitación, de una manera algo brusca.

Al llegar al cuarto, Yamato arrojó a Taichi a la cama y sonrió maliciosamente. Se acercó lentamente a su pareja y, cuando estuvo a su lado, en la cama, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, con una mano, y con la otra se la iba quitando. Taichi hacía lo mismo a Yamato. En el proceso, ambos repartían besos en el cuerpo del otro. Se detuvieron por un momento, en el que se quedaron perdidos en los ojos de su acompañante.. Se besaron suavemente, al principio y, poco a poco, entraron más profundo en sus bocas. Ambas lenguas jugueteaban entre sí, la excitación crecía y los chicos comenzaban a respirar con gran dificultad. Taichi se situó sobre Yamato y puso sus manos contra las muñecas de _su chico_, dejándolo parcialmente inmóvil. Se inclinó hacia él y le dió otro beso apasionado.

PAN!! (cristal roto) un vaso, para ser exactos

Los dos voltearon al escuchar que el sonido provenía de la puerta de la habitación.. Lo que vieron no les gustó.

".. Shio..." susurran los amantes, horrorizados.

Los ojos aqua de la pequeña rubia, se empañaron con lágrimas. Yamato y Taichi se apartaron lentamente y, rápidamente se acercaron a la niña, quien se zafó agresivamente, de sus manos. No pronunció palabra alguna, les dió una ultima mirada, y salió corriendo del lugar.

"Espera, Shio!" gritan Yamato y Taichi. El primero toma su camisa y se la pone apresuradamente, para luego, ir tras Shio.

"Por favor, Taichi, quédate aquí" pide Yamato, mientras se pone rápidamente los zapatos.

"Si" contesta Taichi, viéndolo correr tras la niña.

Yamato vio cómo el elevador cerraba sus puertas y, en vano, intentó hacerlo volver, así que tuvo que bajar por las escaleras. Cuando llegó a abajo, ya no vió a Shio, por lo que corrió sin rumbo alguno. Llegó a la pequeña playa y la vió. Ella también lo vió e intentó huir de nuevo, sin embargo, tropezó y no tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse. Se sentía muy mal.. engañada, desilusionada.. traicionada.. Las lágrimas no dejaban de humedecer sus ojos y sus mejillas, al igual que a la arena en donde había caído. El chico se hincó a su lado y tiernamente le acarició el cabello.

".. Lo siento..." susurra Yamato, amablemente.

Shio por fin pudo levantarse, ahora estaba furiosa "Desde luego que no lo sientes! Te dije que él me gustaba e inmediatamente fuiste y lo sedujiste! Me lo quitaste a propósito! Me das asco!"

"Un momento!" exclama Yamato, muy molesto "Taichi y yo somos novios desde hace casi tres meses! Por él dejé a Sora, y no voy a permitir que me insultes por el sexo de la persona a la que amo! Porque lo AMO, si te interesa saberlo" se aleja un poco de la niña "Tú lo amas..? No, verdad? Entonces sólo debes dejarlo ir.." dice suavemente.

Shio seguía viéndolo con horror, incrédula ante las palabras del chico. Quería gritarle, golpearlo, herirlo de la misma forma en que ella estaba en esos momentos.. Pero no pudo... No sabía cómo hacerlo y.. tal vez, en realidad no le gustaría lastimarlo. Se quedaron callados por un momento, él la veía fijamente, esperando el 'veredicto', y ella veía las pequeñas olas que mojaban sus zapatos, meditando.. pensando..

"Perdóname, por favor" pide ella, lanzándose sobre Yamato, quien la abraza delicadamente, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella "Me he comportado como una total idiota"

"No te preocupes" contesta el chico, sonriendo levemente "Sabía que sería un poco difícil que lo aceptaras... ¿Aún piensas que es malo?"

"No" responde Shio, sonriendo de nuevo "Pero creo que habría sido mejor enterarme de otra forma.. Verlos así me impactó mucho.."

"Créeme.. Lo notamos" dice Yamato, irónicamente "Y.. pensábamos decírtelo, pero no hallábamos la manera"

"Regresemos. Taichi-san debe estar preocupado" comenta Shio, tomando la mano de Yamato y halándolo hacia el frente. Ambos regresaron al departamento, donde Taichi los esperaba.

"Qué pasó?" pregunta Taichi al verlos llegar. Los cuestionados sólo sonríen y Taichi comprende que todo está bien, así que, a Shio la abraza y luego besa a Yamato.

**Owari**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta fue la tercera parte de 'First Love - Hatsukoi'. nn Aún hay una parte más, la cuarta y última, titulada 'Your Kindness - Kouki'.

En lo que a mi respecta, ha sido una grata experiencia escribir este fic y sus continuaciones, me ha hecho sentir más libre. n-n

Ojalá que a ustedes también les estén gustando, si no.. Ni modo! Ya no lo lean y ya. n0n

**Advertencia para la continuación**: En la siguiente parte la relación se acercará más al termino Yaoi. Les sugiero a las personas que se sienten ofendidas por esta clase de relaciones, no lea el siguiente cap.

A las personas de mente abierta les sugiero que: No dejen de leerla!

Como siempre, espero sus reviews.


End file.
